


Day five: Sadism/Masochism

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom Levi, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Riding Crop, S/M, Sadism, ass abuse, belt whipping, riren - Freeform, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompt used: Sadism/masochism. Levi/Eren





	Day five: Sadism/Masochism

 

“ _ Mmph- “ _

 

“What was that, Eren? I couldn’t quite make that out.”  _ Snap.  _ The belt falls across Eren’s exposed, tan ass once again, covering the whole of it with a fiery burn. The brunette could only whimper in pain, his cock leaking with precum and the pure desire to orgasm. Levi has him tied up right, though. On his knees on the bed, arms fastened to the headboard, a dainty ribbon tied tightly around the base of his cock to prevent any such pleasure. The gag in Eren’s mouth makes his words futile, as drool slips down his chin to the pillow. Tears well in the corners of his green eyes, making them positively glow in the way that constricts Levi’s cock further in his tight pants. The sight of Eren like this, trembling in pain and frustration, it was enough to get Levi off if he touched himself. He wouldn’t, of course, not yet. His brunette’s round ass was layered in welts, reddened and heated to the touch. His palm skimmed over the flesh, Eren jolting from the feeling. “Have I ever told you how utterly fuckable you look like this, Eren?” Levi purrs, and Eren- hopeful as ever- murmurs muffled pleas,  _ begging  _ Levi to just  _ fuck him already.  _ Another harsh slap of the belt over that ass, followed by a dark chuckle. “I didn’t say I  _ would, pet. _ ” He hums, smirking at the whine that follows. Levi is far from done, Eren can handle much more pain than this. They both know it.

 

Leaving his little pet there for a moment, Levi turns back to his tools. Deciding, contemplating, perusing. Finally, his eyes land on the riding crop, the same type he’d use on his poor horse to entice it to run faster. The thought widens his sadistic smirk as his pale hand lifts the tool, inspecting. Slowly he returns beside Eren, whose green eyes are wide and lustful, spreading his legs more in an attempt to entice Levi. But oh- the raven is far too interested already, but more interested in marking up the gorgeous body before him. Hearing those pained whimpers was music to Levi’s ears, seeing Eren writhe in pain brought a sick satisfaction to him. Others may think he’s sick, but Eren needs this just as much as he does. 

  
  


The crop caresses Eren’s skin, skimming over it with a deceiving gentleness. The brunette squirms, shudders underneath the actions- he knows far too well that it brings a hell of a sting the way Levi uses it. The first little blow comes to Eren’s right cheek, already covered in welts from the belt. It stings, Eren moans around the gag and jolts. “Spread your legs  _ wide,  _ and don’t you dare close them.” Levi orders, voice deep and deceptively monotone. Eren groans, doing as told, exposing himself further to Levi’s aim. The blows rain down steadily on Eren’s cheeks, peppering them in angry red blotches. It’s normal, comforting- the pain. It set’s Eren’s heart beating faster, body relaxing with every sting. He  _ needs this, needs Levi. _

 

Eren cries out around the gag as those steady blows shift to his inner thighs, setting them aflame with pain. Levi knows just how much force to use to drive Eren mad, to make him tremble. God, he wants to close his legs, protect himself from what he knows will eventually come. He isn’t stupid, though, not willing to prolong the time before he gets to cum. Slowly but surely, Levi’s hits center in to the inside of Eren’s cheeks, the usually unseen and untouched flesh making the brunette twitch and whimper in pain. He’s so dangerously close to his little hole, sitting there exposed and taunting as it twitches with every blow. “ _ Levi no-”  _ He tries to plea, but it comes out a muffled whine, body jolting.

 

“Stay still now, this is going to hurt.” Levi chuckles, smirking deviously. He pauses though, reaching up to release the gag. These cries need to be heard, oh how Eren will sing for him… The first swat onto the puckered hole tears a scream from Eren’s lips, groaning in utter pain into the pillow as tears spring to his eyes once more.

 

“Levi please-“ He whines, which isn’t enough for the raven to stop- they both know it. That’s what the safeword is for. Another swat brings out a mewl of pain, and  _ oh it’s so satisfying to Levi.  _ He doesn’t strike the flesh here nearly as hard as the rest of Eren’s body, he doesn’t want to damage his pet. But of course, you don’t need much strength into the blows, it hurts enough in this sensitive area. “ _ Please please please-“  _ Eren whimpers, breathes out as Levi takes a little break to caress his ass with the crop again. These whimpers spur Levi on more, and he has to hold back feral growl. The crop suddenly skims down Eren’s taint, caressing his hanging sac and shaft lightly. Eren moans, but that turns into another scream as Levi swats his hanging sac with the tool. Tears stream from Eren’s eyes, body a shaking mess, cock painfully hard.

 

“I’m going to release your pretty little cock, and on the tenth hit, you may cum.” Levi speaks, reaching down to untie the ribbon. “But if you come before that, I’ll whip your little hole burning hot and fuck you till you sob for mercy.” He snarls, a very real threat as he would  _ love to fuck that tight hole.  _ But Eren has been so good today, he deserves a little treat. If he can control himself, that is. “What do you say?” Levi asks, swatting his left cheek hard.

 

“Oh- thank you Sir.” Eren moans out, using all his self control to not grind himself into the sheets.

 

“Count.” Levi instructs, swatting the inside of Eren’s left cheek rather hard.

 

“One!” Eren cries out, panting heavily. The next lands on the opposite inner cheek, just as hard. “T-two!” His voice, though shaky, is clear and loud as Levi demands.  _ Snap,  _ right onto the puckered little hole. “THREE! FUCK.” He’s so close to his orgasm, it may be impossible to hold off…but he has to try. He wouldn’t  _ hate the punishment,  _ but disappointing Levi isn’t something he does purposefully. The rhythm of inner, inner, middle continues- Eren shouting out the corresponding count. “Nine- ohhh nine…” Eren moans, body thrumming with excitement. He barely was able to hold off, but after this one, he was allowed his release finally.

 

“Very good, pet…you’ve done so well.” Levi praises, the words going straight to Eren’s leaking, ready cock. The very last hit lands just below the puckered, reddened flesh, to the very sensitive skin. Eren screams out ten as he paints the sheets white with his cum, grinding onto the bed below him as moans drip from his lips. Levi devours the view, the way that tanned back flexes and shifts, the asshole clenching around nothing- twitching with the powerful orgasm. “Beautiful…” Levi breathes out, finally unbuttoning his pants, stroking himself fast with lewd moans. It takes barely any time at all before he’s painting Eren’s abused ass with his own thick ropes of cum, head tossed back and body tense as he releases. “Fuck…you’re perfect.” He praises, Eren softly mewling in pleasure. He’s relaxed, calm, the overwhelming thoughts in his head clear for now. This is what Levi does for him, sends him into a state of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know many of you had been waiting for some blessed Riren. I always imagine Levi having a thing for pain- {either inflicting or receiving}
> 
> S/M almost always makes me think of Riren.
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> Tumblr: charmolypic-levi


End file.
